While computers employing a desktop tower form factor are not considered “portable”, they are moved at times. In some scenarios, the location of the tower computer is changed, e.g., either because the user is changing locations, or because the tower computer is being repurposed for use by a different user. In other scenarios, a computer's position is adjusted, e.g., to gain access to a rear connectivity panel. For such scenarios, one or two protruding or recessed handles may be built into or attached to a tower computer.